<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cirque dans la rue by urlocalsunsetenthusiast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196821">cirque dans la rue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/urlocalsunsetenthusiast/pseuds/urlocalsunsetenthusiast'>urlocalsunsetenthusiast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>wonders of the younger [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Demigods, Demon Blood, Demons, F/M, Hell, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Nephilim, Not Beta Read, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/urlocalsunsetenthusiast/pseuds/urlocalsunsetenthusiast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>senior year!! blue gets an unhealthy addiction to demigod and demon blood. he starts to get messages from the king of hell himself, telling him about his destiny in hell. the rest of the group is trying to keep blue from making his way to the dark side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Nico di Angelo/Original Male Character(s), Original Jackson Character(s)/Original Character(s), Percy Jackson/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Seberest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>wonders of the younger [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nico gets a paper cut.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi so in my author's notes and summaries and stuff i'll probably write in all lowercase bc i like it lol but for the actual story i'll use proper grammar i promise. tw // blood</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it's the first day of senior year for the group and we basically get to peek into their personalities and relationships a little bit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw // like light blood, it's mentioned basically</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>EVEREST</strong>
</p><p>I briefly consider throwing my phone against the wall in a last ditch attempt to ignore the blaring alarm. It is way too early to be getting up for school, especially because I just got back from Camp. There’s a pounding on my door, and before I can even yell at the annoyance to fuck off, Nico has let himself into the room.</p><p>“If you’re not going to get ready for school, could you at least shut off your annoying alarm?”</p><p>Now I’m seriously considering throwing my phone at my brother.</p><p>I groan and sit up, turning off my alarm.</p><p>“Why are you so put together this early in the morning?” As I question him, I roll out of bed, starting to put together an outfit for the day. Is a crop top and a skirt acceptable? I’ve been wearing a t-shirt and shorts the past few months while I was out training at Camp.</p><p>“Blue is picking me up this morning, and he’s taking me to get coffee before school.” He looks down at his feet when I look at him. He’s definitely lying. He thinks I don’t notice.</p><p>“Uh huh. Coffee, huh? Are you sure you don’t mean making out in the back of the impala?” I wiggle my eyebrows at him. He hates it when I do that. Which makes it hilarious.</p><p>“Shut up Everest.”</p><p>“You blushed! I knew it. Now get out of my room so I can change.”</p><p>He obliges, flipping me a middle finger as he leaves the room.</p><hr/><p>I come downstairs and my mom looks me up and down.</p><p>“You look great sweetie.”</p><p>“Thanks mom.”</p><p>Dad walks out of the kitchen and puts an arm around mom, looking at my outfit.</p><p>“Isn’t that skirt a little short there kiddo? Is Sebastian pressuring you to wear things like that? Because if so I will walk across the street and kick his-”</p><p>“Dad!” I cut him off and roll my eyes. “No, it’s not too short, and no, Seb is not pressuring me to do anything. I’m a grown woman.”</p><p>“You’re still my little girl!”</p><p>A quick glance behind my parents reveals Nico fake gagging behind them. I somehow manage to stifle a laugh, and push past my parents to grab my backpack.</p><p>“Anyways, your little girl is going across the street to Seb’s house. He’s going to drive me today.”</p><p>I practically run out the door to stop them from responding. I put my phone in the side pocket of my backpack and give a quick three knocks on the dark brown door of Sebastian’s house. Sebastian opens the door with a yellow toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. When his eyes meet mine it’s like magic. He grins and pulls me up against him.</p><p>“I missed you too, Sebby. But I don’t want you to get toothpaste in my hair so if you could go spit real quick, then we can have a little reunion, okay?”</p><p>He nods and gestures towards the grey couch in the living room, then walks back to the bathroom. I set down my backpack and sit on the couch, putting my legs over the armrest. I’ve been to the Winchester’s house so many times, I just make myself at home at this point. A minute or so later, Sebastian comes back out and pulls me up against him.</p><p>“I missed you Ev. How was camp?” He kisses my cheek. He is such a dork.</p><p>“It was fine. I got a new charm for my bracelet.” I take a step away from him and model my silver bracelet for him. I point out a small bow and arrow charm. “I think it looks kind of cool.”</p><p>He grins in his classic, perfect angel way. He leans down and kisses my hand like he’s a prince or something. “It looks super cool. Do you want to grab something for breakfast?”</p><p>I smirk at him. Little does he know he just set up a perfect joke for me. “Just you babe.” I wink and kiss him on the corner of his lips, bending down and grabbing my backpack. “You driving?”</p><p>“You’re annoying, you know that right?”</p><p>“I try my best.” I grab his car keys from the table by the door and swing them around my finger. “I’m going to go wait in your truck.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BLUE</strong>
</p><p>I nearly piss myself when Nico shadow travels into my car. He grins in the passenger seat, satisfied with his ability to make me jump. I shake my head, looking him up and down. He’s wearing black skinny jeans and an oversized grey Lebanon High soccer crewneck that he must have gotten from Everest. He leans over and kisses my cheek.</p><p>“Hey babe, what’s up?”</p><p>“Nothing much Neeks, you just scared me shitless is all. Put on your seatbelt, we’re going for a ride.” I grin as I shift the impala into gear. Dad decided I could use the Impala long term this year. Sam and Dean were starting to be easily recognized by the black chevy. I pull out of the driveway and speed down the road, rolling the windows down and turning the radio to the classic rock station.</p><p>After a quick run through of the McDonald’s drive thru, we pull into the school parking lot. We grab our bags from the back of the car and head towards my locker together.</p><p>“Sorry we ran out of time before class, Percy and Lydia were taking forever this morning to get shit together. But I’ll meet you in our spot during free period?” He asks, looking up at me.</p><p>“Sounds good to me. See you then.” I squeeze his hand as we part ways at my locker, and I head towards my first period class.</p><hr/><p>The bell rings and I quickly grab my backpack from underneath my desk, walking fast out of the room. I take a right down the hallway and open the door to long term storage, sneaking in. I pull my phone out of my back pocket and text Nico that I’m in our spot. Smiling to myself, I put my backpack down and sit down on a messy table.</p><p>A few minutes later, Nico rushes in.</p><p>“I’m here, I’m here,” he says, his tone a little sharp. He sets his black backpack down next to my grey one, and walks over to me, putting his hands on my thighs and gently placing a light kiss on my neck.</p><p>I smile and slide off of the table. “No worries babe. We have time now.” I lean back against the table and kiss him fast and hard, putting my arms around him. He sighs into me and I lick his bottom lip. Our lips dance together. It’s a dance they’ve been practicing for awhile now, one they’ve nearly perfected. I push up on his sweatshirt, putting my hands on his back. His skin is cool against my fingertips, and I smile against his lips. “I love you,” I whisper against his warm lips.</p><p>“I love you, too,” he whispers right back.</p><p>I lean over him, closing any distance between our bodies. He sighs into me and I kiss down his neck. I lift him up and spin him around, pushing him up onto the table.</p><p>He squeaks a little bit, “Dammit I got a papercut on my finger.”</p><p>I take a small step back and take his hand, kissing the bleeding spot on his finger. “All better,” I say with a smile. Realizing I’ve gotten a bit of his blood on my lip, I lick it off.</p><p>To be honest, I’m not even sure what happened next. All of the sudden I started seeing red, and I pushed myself up against Nico. Kissing him like I needed him to survive. It was like I was starving, and only the taste of him could quench my hunger. I knot my hands in his hair, making him gasp. I kiss him hard, pushing my hands up his shirt. This went on for several minutes, and as I was sucking on his lip the door opened with a bang.</p><p>“Oh my gods, Blue get off of my brother!” Everest says from the doorway.</p><p>“What are you two doing in our spot,” Sebastian demands, his arm around Everest’s shoulder, his hair already looking slightly messed up. My stupid cousin can’t even make his hair look normal.</p><p>“This isn’t your spot. It’s totally our spot,” I snap back.</p><p>I glance at Nico to see that he’s slid off of the table, and is now fixing his sweatshirt. His cheeks are bright red with obvious embarrassment. He looks at me and nods his head at the door, signaling that we should just leave. I roll my eyes. I don’t like giving in to Sebastian that easily.</p><p>“It’s okay, we’ll just head out. See you guys later though?” Nico smiles as he asks the question.</p><p>Everest looks relieved and finally stops messing with her ponytail. She does that when she gets nervous. “Yeah totally,” she says. She’s chewing on her lip, too. I wonder how long her and Sebastian have been planning on meeting in the storage room today. I’m considering that disgusting fact when I feel Nico grab my hand and start to pull me out of the room. I make sure to wink at Sebastian on the way out. Just to annoy him a little. It’s fun, okay! Sometimes if I really piss him off the lights start flickering.</p><hr/><p>Later that night, I’m laying down with Nico in my room. He fell asleep approximately five minutes after we started snuggling. He’s adorable. But he would kill me if I told him that.</p><p>I start to space out when I suddenly hear a voice. I’ve come to the conclusion during my short 17 years that suddenly hearing a voice is usually not a good thing.</p><p><em>“Oh little boy Blue! You took the first step today! So proud of you kid. That first taste of demigod blood is something else, am I right, or am I right?”</em> The voice is familiar, but in a far off sort of way. I sit up and shake my head, trying to ignore it.</p><p>Something told me this was going to be a long year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pregaming With Monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The kids get called out of school to deal with a big monster problem.<br/>(Sam/Dean as fathers content ;))</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SEBASTIAN</strong>
</p><p>I groan as Sam turns on the light to my room.</p><p>“Sebastian it’s time to get up. You have school,” He deadpans.</p><p>They just got back from a long hunt last night, so I know I should be patient with him and all, but it is fucking annoying when he does stuff like this. I grab my glasses from the small nightstand by my bed. I blink a couple of times until I can see him clearly. He’s wearing a flannel and jeans. Classic. It’s like 90 degrees outside today. Whatever.</p><p>“Yeah Sam, obviously I have school. I was getting up. Eventually.”</p><p>He sighs at me and starts to walk out of the room.</p><p>“Wait dad! Are you coming to my game later,” I ask. To be honest I don’t have very high hopes. But if he could just make it to one game this season it would be great. “There are supposed to be some scouts there.”</p><p>He turns back to look at me and smiles, just a little bit. “Yeah Sebastian, I’ll try to be there.” He closes my door on the way out (which is a rare occurrence), and walks up the stairs. I assume he’s going to go meet Lydia at the coffee shop. They usually have their weekly coffee on friday mornings to talk about things. They started doing it in college. She gets really pissed off when he misses. Everest gets the same way, so I can see where she gets it from.</p><p>I text her to ask if she wants me to drive her to school today, and then set my phone down and start getting ready. We’re supposed to wear our jersey’s to school today. I totally understand the whole superstition and everything, but I don’t really think us winning or losing has anything to do with whether or not I wear my smelly jersey to Calculus or not. I put on my jersey anyways and decide to wear it with a pair of black shorts. It’s hot outside, and I don’t really care if I look “fashionable” today. Everest can chide me about it later.</p><p>I check my phone to see a text from Everest saying that she’ll be over in five so we can head to school. I shove a giant stack of notebooks and papers into my backpack, and then gently slide my laptop in. Can’t be too careful with that. It took me an entire summer of golf caddying in Georgia to get enough money for one. I zip up my backpack and make my way up the stairs. When I open the door at the top of the stairs I see Everest’s brown and purple hair hanging over the side of the couch.</p><p>“Did you just let yourself in?”</p><p>“Not my fault your door was unlocked,” she says, turning and sticking her tongue out at me.</p><p>I sigh, Sam must’ve forgotten to lock it on the way out. I quickly lock the door and then walk over to the couch. She’s wearing a black tennis skirt, a grey shirt with my football number on it that she must’ve cropped herself, and a blue and green flannel that’s way too big for her.</p><p>“Is that my flannel?”</p><p>She grins at me in a way that tells me that I’m obviously right. “I took it the other night before I went back to my house. Doesn’t it look great with this outfit though?” She gets up and spins, giggling a bit. Dork.</p><p>I smile at her, and then pick her up. She shrieks and puts her head against my shoulder. “Yes it looks great with that outfit Evie.” I kiss the top of her head lightly. I set her down, grabbing her hands and taking a step back, looking her up and down. “You’re gorgeous.” I put a finger under her chin and tilt her face towards mine, kissing her gently. She wraps her arms around my neck, kissing me right back. I lick her bottom lip and run my hands through her hair. “God I mean it Evie. You’re goddamn perfect,” I whisper against her lips.</p><p>She smiles against my lips, “Thanks.” She kisses me again, pulling up on the bottom of my jersey, putting her hands against my stomach.</p><p>I take a small step back and raise an eyebrow at her. “Do you mind being late?” She shakes her head and I pull my jersey off. I pull her close to me and spin us around to the couch. I lay down and pull her over me, leaning up to kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NICO</strong>
</p><p>I’ve texted Everest at least five times. She wasn’t in our first period class. Lydia and Percy are going to be pissed. And I’m getting really tired of covering for her. I glance over at Blue. He’s not paying any attention. As per usual. I swear that boy has a worse attention span than I do, and I have ADHD. He notices my staring and grins at me. I give him a little nod and smile back.</p><p>After staring at my phone for what feels like an hour, it lights up.</p><p><span class="u">Ev :</span> srry! i was @ seb’s &amp; got distracted. on our way to school now. don’t tell dad. pls.</p><p>I roll my eyes. I really wish she wouldn’t do this.</p><p><span class="u">Nico :</span> Stop making me lie to Percy, it makes me uncomfortable.</p><p><span class="u">Ev :</span> well it makes me uncomfortable when i can hear blue in ur room @ night but i don’t say anything to percy about that do i?</p><p>She’s got a point. I roll my eyes and put my phone away. I’ll deal with her later.</p><hr/><p>During my math class my phone starts buzzing like crazy. Half of the class turns and looks at me. It’s perhaps the most embarrassing moment of my life. I pull my phone out and look at it underneath my desk, scrolling through the conversation.</p><p><span class="u">Dean Winchester :</span> Big monster problem about two hours outside of town. We’re going to need the big guns. And not the literal big guns, the magical ones.</p><p><span class="u">Percy :</span> I can’t get out of my shift.</p><p><span class="u">Lydia :</span> Yeah me neither, sorry Dean.</p><p><span class="u">Sam Winchester :</span> Kids? I’ll call you out of school</p><p><span class="u">Lydia :</span> No you will not Samuel. You’ll just have to make it work with the two of you.</p><p><span class="u">Ev :</span> i’ll come! all I have left today is art</p><p><span class="u">Lydia :</span> Everest Grace, I saw that you already missed first period today. Not sure I want you to miss your last period today as well.</p><p><span class="u">Sebastian :</span> we have a big game tonight.</p><p><span class="u">Sam Winchester :</span> Okay so I just called them all out of school.</p><p><span class="u">Lydia :</span> Gods could you read the fucking texts Sam</p><p><span class="u">Sam Winchester :</span> Oops</p><p>When I look up, there’s already a blue slip on my desk, saying that I’m excused for the rest of the day. I guess that’s my queue to head out. I slip my notebook back into my backpack and head out of the classroom silently. When I walk out the door, I see the other three already waiting by Blue’s locker.</p><p>“I can drive us in the impala,” Blue says as I walk over to them.</p><p>“Yeah that’s fine. Just… please don’t drive like a maniac okay? I get carsick when you drive,” Seb grimaces, as if he’s remembering a very specific instance.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’ll drive like a regular person.”</p><p>We all follow him to the impala. I sit shotgun next to Blue, and Everst and Sebastian climb into the back.</p><p>“Do we know what we’re dealing with?” I ask.</p><p>“Something that’s too hard to kill with guns I’m assuming.” Sebastian shrugs.</p><p>Blue pulls out of the parking lot and drives onto the road.</p><p>“Do you guys think my mom’s going to lecture me about missing school?”</p><p>“Yes, definitely Everest. What did you even get distracted by at Sebasti- oh. Nevermind.” I turn and look back at them. Everest’s face is bright red. “You better hope Percy doesn’t find out.”</p><p>“He won’t find out unless you tell him, Nico,” she says with a scowl on her face.</p><p>I turn back to the front of the car, rolling my eyes. Blue reaches over with one hand to grab my own, squeezing it slightly. I smile over at him.</p><p>A couple of minutes later we pull up to the Bunker and park. We all get out of the car and walk towards the entrance. Blue pulls a small pocket knife out of his leather jacket, wincing just a little bit as he cuts into the palm of his hand. He places his hand on the door and it swings in. They’ve had to upgrade it to blood magic recently. Angels kept just popping in unannounced. It was getting rather annoying. We walk down the staircase and Sam and Dean greet us from the large table in the front room.</p><p>“Ah yes, the boys are here,” Dean exclaims, clapping his hands together.</p><p>Everest stares right at him and clears her throat.</p><p>“Oh, and Everest of course,” he corrects.</p><p>She rolls her eyes. I can almost feel the steam coming off of her. I see Sebastian grab her hand out of the corner of my eye and she visibly calms down.</p><p>“So… what are we fighting?” Blue asks, breaking the awkward silence.</p><p>“Hellhounds,” Sam says shortly.</p><p>I think he can see me get excited because he shakes his head and slides a picture of a mangled body across the table.</p><p>“Not tame hellhounds. And I don’t think that they’re ones that your dad sent either. I’m thinking it’s more from our hell than from tartarus.”</p><p>“Great! I’ve been working on a new spell and I’d rather not have a case where Nico just starts talking to dogs made out of shadows.” Everest says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BLUE</strong>
</p><p>We change into hunting clothes and shove our school clothes into our backpacks. I put on a pair of old jeans that Everest cut into shorts for me and a Led Zeppelin T-shirt. Nico refused to change, but Everest and Sebastian are both wearing different clothes. Everest put on a pair of shorts and a grey Stanford T-Shirt that must have been her mom’s, because it looks about 20 years old. Sebastian put on a pair of sweatpant material shorts, and switched out his football jersey for a blue shirt that looked a size too small, and was at least two inches too short for him.</p><p>We all get shoved into the back of the black van Dad’s starting driving for hunts. He hates it, but Sam thinks it’s less recognizable than the impala. I’m sitting in the middle next to Sebastian, and Everest and Nico are in the very back playing with some weird stack of cards.</p><p>“Everest, why are you playing Go Fish with my boyfriend?”</p><p>That gets a big eye roll back at me.</p><p>“They’re tarot cards dumbass. I just got a new set a month or two ago and they’ve finally warmed up to me,” she says, as if I have any idea what she’s talking about. When I look at Nico, he shrugs, so I guess that means he doesn’t know what she’s talking about either. Whatever.</p><p>“Rowena taught me about them. You any good, kid?” Sam asks from the front seat.</p><p>“I like to think so. How long until we get to these hellhounds anyway?”</p><p>Dean turns on the radio and sighs, “‘bout an hour and a half. Don’t worry, I’ll get you back in time for your football game. It’s a late game tonight anyways.”</p><p>“Great. That means everyone should shut up so I can sleep.” I smile, pulling my baseball cap down over my eyes.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>When I open my eyes I’m sitting in a dark room. I’m sitting cross legged on the floor. I look around me, trying to find something familiar, but I can only see about two feet in any direction.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hello? Is anyone there?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A shadowy figure steps out of the darkness, his voice deep but familiar. “Oh little boy Blue, so nice of you to visit. Are you hungry?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you talking about,” I ask as I stand up, trying to make out the features on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can’t you hear his heart beating? Can’t you remember the taste of his blood on your lips? Aren’t you hungry Blue?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The ground starts shaking, beating out a rhythm. Like...a heartbeat. My mouth fills with the sickly, sweet taste of his blood, it’s pouring out of my mouth like a river.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stop it!” I yell. But the figure is gone. I can still hear his laugh around me. It’s echoing, it’s so loud. I can’t stop coughing. There’s blood on my hands. I didn’t want this.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Sebastian’s elbow makes contact with my side and I jerk awake. I put a hand up to my lips and look at my fingertips. No blood. It was just a dream.</p><p>“We’re here, Blue,” he says, “You okay?”</p><p>I shrug him off, adjusting my shirt, “I’m fine. Just had a weird dream.”</p><p>“Okay well, are you ready to put some monsters in the dog house?” He asks with a grin.</p><p>I slap his arm, “Stop trying to come up with funny things to say, they’re never funny.”</p><p>“I don’t know, Everest laughed at that one.”</p><p>“I think it was out of pity.” I say bluntly, adjusting the dagger in my boot.</p><p>He looks back at Everest with mock disdain, and she shrugs back at him.</p><p>Dean puts the van in park and turns it off. “You kids ready to rock and roll?”</p><p>“God dad, I can’t believe you just said that. It is so hard being both the most attractive and funniest member of this family.”</p><p>We get out of the car, everyone grabbing various weapons. Nico pulls his large, black, Stygian Iron sword out of the backseat. I love Nico, and I’m not scared of hardly anything, but his sword gives me the creeps. It has a dark glow around it, like it’s projecting shadows.</p><p>Sebastian grabs a pair of angel blades and hands me one. When he reaches into the trunk his dark blue shirt shifts, revealing the gun resting in the waistband of his grey shorts. Everest spins her silver charm bracelet around her wrist (it’s a nervous tick of hers) and walks to the front of the car.</p><p>“Do you guys know where exactly these hellhounds are?” She asks.</p><p>Before anyone can even give her an answer, the air turns frigid, and a howl cuts through the air.</p><p>“Nevermind,” she says, pressing a charm on her bracelet. A long, bronze sword (maybe three feet long, I’m not quite sure) materialized in her hand almost immediately. “You guys ready to beat some hellhounds?”</p><p>I’m sure the rest of the group could see the giant grin spreading across my face as I cracked my knuckles. “Oh fuck yeah I’m ready.”</p><p>Sam cocked his gun and pointed it in the direction of the howl.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>EVEREST</strong>
</p><p>I’m not sure what happened during the first twenty minutes of the fight with the hellhounds. There were a lot of gunshots and squeals from hellhounds as blades hit them. I’m not sure how many there were either. It felt like at least twenty. It was a huge pack in the middle of Kansas for no discernible reason. I tried out my new spell, but it only worked on a couple of hellhounds at a time, so Sebastian stood next to me, fighting off the others. I think I blacked out after casting the spell a couple of times, because I woke up in the back of the van outside of a diner.</p><p>The second I step out of the van, I can feel my head starting to pound. This always happens when I overextend my magic. Mom has tried to tell me that I need to know my limits and when to stop, but I just don’t see the point. I mean, why not just use all of the magic I can? I think she’s just worried because she knows my magic is more powerful than hers and she can’t control it. Whatever.</p><p>The ringing bell on the diner might just be the most annoying noise I’ve ever heard. I put a hand up to my head in an attempt to make it stop hurting. The boys are sitting in a large booth in the back corner of the diner. I make my way over to them and slide in next to Sebastian.</p><p>“How did the rest of the hunt go?” I ask, taking a sip of the glass of water in front of Sebastian. The second the water touches my lips, the throbbing in my head calms down. Bless Grandpa Poseidon.</p><p>“Well, after you dramatically fell to the ground, I single handedly defeated the hellhounds all by myself.”</p><p>“Shut up Blue,” says Sebastian, elbowing Blue, who’s sitting beside him with a grin on his face.</p><p>“It went fine, Everest. Are you feeling okay? Your mother will kill me if you’re hurt,” Sam asks from across the table.</p><p>“Yeah I’m okay,” I say. I’m ninety percent sure it’s true. “We heading back for the football game soon?”</p><p>“Yep. You need anything to eat?” Dean asks.</p><p>I shake my head. The idea of food right now just makes me nauseous. “I’m good to go.”</p><p>Sam waves the waitress over and hands her his credit card with a wink. I quickly glance at Sebastian, but I don’t think he noticed it. I really wish Sam would stop openly flirting with people in public. It makes Sebastian really uncomfortable and I feel bad.</p><hr/><p>We make it back to the bunker about an hour before Sebastian and Blue have to go to their football game. We all change back into our regular clothes and Blue drops us off at our houses.</p><p>I kiss Sebastian on the cheek. “I’ll see you at the game tonight. Good luck, you’re going to do amazing in front of those college scouts.”</p><p>“Thanks Ev. Do you think your mom is going to be mad at me for making you late this morning?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll make up some story about how your truck broke down or something.” I squeeze his hand goodbye, and then make my way across the road back to our house with Nico.</p><p>“Lydia is going to kill you.”</p><p>“No she won’t Nico, I’ve got it under control.” I say, sticking my tongue out at him.</p><p>If only I had known then that I most definitely, did not, have it under control.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Awkward Conversations in Sebastian Winchester's Truck.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everest and her mother have a fun conversation, Sebastian plays football, and Blue gets uncomfortable.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>NICO</strong>
</p><p>Lydia started yelling at Everest the second we got in the door.</p><p>“Seriously Everest? Skipping school? And twice in one day, no less! I would strangle Samuel for pulling you out of school but he’s over a foot taller than me. If you think you’re going to that football game tonight, you’ve got another thing coming. Not to mention the fact that I got a call from Nico freaking out because you passed out during this hunt, which I’m sure means that you overextended yourself which I specifically told you not to do. Is it impossible to just listen to what your mother has to say? I don’t know if it’s a Jackson thing, or a demigod thing, because your father is the same way, never listening to what I have to say, as if I didn’t fight in the same battles he did, which is absolutely absurd because at the time there wasn’t even a Hecate cabin at camp so I could’ve easily ended up fighting for the titans in the first war, in fact I was staying in the Hermes cabin and Luke practically raised me, so I don’t even know why I didn’t join him. It would have been much easier than dealing with your fa-”</p><p>Her rambling is cut off by the sound of Everest passing out again and hitting the floor.</p><p>We both stand there for a second, staring at each other with our jaws dropped, before she rushes around the house to find Percy and I kneel down by Everest to check her pulse. It seems to be steady, but her entire body is shaking, her forehead is covered in sweat. I only spent a summer or two in the infirmary with Will, but from what I remember, symptoms like this were never a good sign.</p><p>Percy helps me lift Everest up the stairs towards her room, and we lay her on the bed. Lydia comes in with the bottle of nectar that gets left in the cabinet below the sink. She’s trying to hide it, but I can tell from the way that her hands are shaking that she’s freaking out. She pours a couple of drips of nectar into Everest’s mouth, then sets the bottle down on the nightstand. She sits down next to Everest and tucks a piece of purple tipped hair behind her ear. Percy puts a hand on Lydia’s shoulder to steady her.</p><p>“I’m sure she’ll be okay Lydia. I can call someone from camp if you want? One of the Apollo kids? I could try and get a message to my dad if you think it’s something with his powers? Or you could try and get a message to your mom-”</p><p>“Shut up and let me think Percy. I know you’re trying to be helpful, but you’re driving me insane. We’ll see if she can sleep it off or if the nectar helps for now. She-” Lydia’s voice cracks, and she says with a deep sigh, “She’s going to be okay Percy. We made a strong girl.”</p><p>“Yeah, and she’s stubborn as hell dad. I’m not even sure she’ll be out long enough to miss Sebastian’s football game.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEBASTIAN</strong>
</p><p>Everest isn’t in the stands. Neither is Nico. Or my dad. Or even Lydia, who usually shows up to cheer if she knows Sam isn’t going to make it. Not sure that makes up for my dead mom or my absent father but I think it makes her feel better. Whatever, she’s not even here. The people who are in the stands are the Stanford football coach. And Harvard. And University of Georgia. And what seems like a million high schoolers in neon screaming, counting down the time left in the game. There’s a good chance this is the last play of the game. It’s 21-24. We’re down by 3. And we’re 10 yards from the endzone. I look over at Kyle, the guard in front of me. He gives me a reassuring nod just before the ball gets snapped back to me.</p><p>The ball hits my hands and my mind goes blank.</p><p>There are no more girlfriends. No more hunts. No more stupid wings or stupid dead moms. J</p><p>ust me, a pocket of space between two defenders in black uniforms, and the football in my hands. I run through the gap between the defenders, carrying the ball with me.</p><p>5 yards.</p><p>A giant linebacker is running towards me, hands about to wrap around my ankle. I jump.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Flying is something most people only dream about. I remember dreaming about it when I was little. My mom would hold me and tell me about what it was like when she had her wings. She would describe the rolling hills, and flying over the Hollywood sign in California. Then she would pick me up and spin me around the room. “Look Sebby! You’re flying! My little boy is flying!”</em>
</p><hr/><p>My feet land in the endzone and I roll onto the ground as the whistle blows. The rest of the team is running over and picking me up off of the ground and carrying me towards the stands. The crowd is running onto the field. We’ve won, and guaranteed ourselves a place in the playoffs. I look up in the stands to smile at her, but she's not there.</p><p>And I'm not sure if I'm looking for my girlfriend, or for my mom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BLUE</strong>
</p><p>I’ve been sitting in the passenger seat of Sebastian’s truck for half an hour waiting for him to be done talking to college scouts. I mean, of course I’m happy for him and all, but he could hurry the hell up.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh well of course you’re happy for him little boy Blue. But you also want him to suffer for being more successful than you. It is awfully annoying, isn’t it son,”</em>
</p><p>I push the palms of my hands against my forehead, as if that will make it stop. It hasn’t seemed to work the past two months, so I’m not sure why I think it will help now.</p><p>“Could you shut up?” I whisper under my breath. I don’t think it will help much to yell at a voice that seems to be confined in my head.</p><p><em>“Well I could, but that wouldn't be much fun, now would it?”</em> I groan loudly. I’m so over the constant migraines. I had to get pulled out of the game during the first half because my head was pounding so hard I couldn’t even run straight, much less catch a football.</p><p>Sebastian opens the door and I jump.</p><p>Classic. Lovely. How embarrassing.</p><p>“Are you okay dude?”</p><p>“Am I okay?” I ask. “Are you okay Mr. Ivy League? You had like five 40 year old men practically drooling over the idea of you playing football for them.”</p><p>He punches me in the shoulder, but there’s a smile on his face. “Shut up. They were watching you too. You should’ve let me introduce you.”</p><p>I roll my eyes. “No thanks Sebastian. College is not for me.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah, that’s what you always tell me,” he says as he starts the truck, shifting it into reverse to pull out of the parking spot. “To which I say, whatever would Lydia say?”</p><p>“Ugh I have heard the stupid college talk too much from her.” I cough once, making my voice higher, “How can you expect to catch monsters without an education? And what are you going to do once you get too old to hunt?” Bringing my voice back to a normal level I say, “As if I’m planning on living past 30.”</p><p>He laughs as we pull out of the parking lot. “Yeah, you have gotten that speech a lot. I mean, she means well and all, but sometimes I want to remind her that she’s not really my mom.”</p><p>I glance over at the slightly sore look on his face. I sigh, “Did your dad not make it?”</p><p>His hands grip the wheel tighter, his answer obvious. “He did not. And neither did Everest. Or even Lydia. You know what’s up at the Jackson’s?”</p><p>“Um nope," I say, looking down at my hands, "I haven’t heard anything. Nico doesn’t usually come to the games, it’s not really his - uh, scene.”</p><p>“Yeah, no joke.”</p><p>The rest of the ride home is silent, except for the short, “Good game tonight” as he drops me off at my house.</p><p>Between the hunt, the game, and the stupid voice that seems to be haunting me, I’m so exhausted that I fall asleep the second my face hits the pillow on my bed.</p><p>That doesn't mean I get much sleep though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sleepless Nights.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>trust me with this one, mmkay?</p><p>some songs you should listen to for each section (separated by point of view)<br/>section 1 : only if for a night by florence + the machine , MOM by broox , lately by parking lot<br/>section 2 : misbehaving by labrinth , good old fashioned lover boy by queen , on our own by lime cordiale<br/>section 3 : all for us by zendaya and labrinth</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>EVEREST</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m running. Faster than I’ve run in any soccer game. I glance behind me and I can’t see anyone, but I can hear the footsteps. It’s pitch black. I can’t see more than two feet in front of me. Black converse on concrete. My footsteps are starting to slow down. I’m breathing heavy. God I can’t breathe. My magic isn’t working, there’s no charm bracelet on my wrist. No one’s here to help me. My throat burns. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sebastian! Where are you!” It feels like I’ve been screaming for hours. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “He’s not here Evie,” a voice says. It’s rich and smooth, like chocolate. And I’m so tired, I can’t run anymore. I can’t run, I can’t breathe, I stop and- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I look down, there’s blood covering my shirt. There’s pain. So much pain. Right above my right hip, a long knife sticking out. I pull out the knife, and even more blood rushes out. I put my hands over it, trying to stop the bleeding, collapsing onto my knees. A pale face, blurred by the tears in my eyes, looking over me, and it’s speaking. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sorry it had to end this way Evie.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I scream awake.</p><p> </p><p>My room is overwhelmingly bright, and my mom jumps as I quickly sit up. Nico is sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, rubbing at his eyes like he just woke up. I think I woke him up. I glance at the clock.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gods it’s midnight I missed the football game! I have to go check on Seb-” I say as I pull the covers off of myself, only to be pushed back into bed by my dad.</p><p>“No way José. You’re staying in bed until we figure out what’s wrong with you.” </p><p> </p><p>“What, no dad I’m fine. I was just a little bit tired, is all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everest Grace, you passed out!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I had to carry you up the stairs. Does it look like I have the muscles for that?” Nico adds (unhelpfully) from the corner.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait… I passed out?” I look over at my parents, who are sharing a look that says <em> “shit she doesn’t even know she passed out, it’s worse than we thought, she’s going to have to stay at home until she’s 30 so we can observe her.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yes Everest, that’s why we were all waiting for you to wake up,” Mom says as she sits down on the edge of the bed. “Are you feeling okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes mom, I feel perfectly fine. You guys can go to sleep. I’m kind of tired. And I need to text Sebastian to tell him sorry for missing the game.”</p><p> </p><p>They share another glance, but Nico takes my cue and leaves the room with a nod and a quick “night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Everest. But we’re going to have to have a talk in the morning about magic usage.” Lydia says, patting my leg and standing up. She stands next to Percy, who puts an arm around her.</p><p> </p><p>“If you start to feel sick let us know, okay? And drink some water kid, it’ll make you feel better.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes dad. I know. Seriously guys, I’ll be okay. I probably just didn’t have enough to eat today.” I say with a smile. Gods I hope they believe me.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight squirt,” Dad says, pulling mom out of the room with him and turning off the light as they leave.</p><hr/><p>After an hour long phone call with Sebastian, where I apologize about a thousand times, and then reassure him that I’m okay and don’t need him to come over, I put my phone away and try to sleep. I start my sleeping playlist and lay down in bed, pulling the lavender comforter over myself. I’m starting to zone out when I roll onto my right side and nearly scream in pain. I don’t remember getting any injuries during the hunt, but to be fair I don’t remember passing out earlier either. Scrambling out of bed, I creep down the hallway into the bathroom. I close the door, then turn on the light. Slowly pulling up my t-shirt, I try not to gasp at the ginormous bruise that covers the entire right side of my body. A bruise that seems to look the worst right above my right hip. </p><p> </p><p>I pull my hoodie back down and try not to think about it as I walk back to my room.</p><p> </p><p>You can’t get bruises from a dream. That’s crazy, right? Right?</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>SEBASTIAN</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Everest insists that she’ll be fine for our date tonight. I’m not even sure her parents will let her out of the house. I was glad when she called last night - this morning maybe, I’m not sure anymore, all I know is it was late, and I was exhausted when I had to drive to school this morning to do stretching and watch film for football - to explain about her passing out before the game. She kept telling me that everything was okay but, she sounded kind of spooked about something. I know if I asked her about it, she’ll just tell me that it’s fine, but I get worried for her. She doesn’t like to admit when things are wrong. One time last year, I asked Nico about why she had been acting weird, and he had been the one to tell me that Percy’s mom got sick and he had been away for a month trying to help her with things in New York. I mean, that all worked out, but she held in the pain and worry for an entire month without telling anyone else. Everest might be the strongest person I know, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t feel pain like the rest of us. She just doesn’t like to show it.</p><p> </p><p>I’ve picked out four different outfits to try and figure out what to wear. What do you wear to a picnic date with your high maintenance girlfriend?</p><p> </p><p>Oh god… I should just call the king of high maintenance.</p><p> </p><p>I attempt to facetime Blue twice before he actually answers. He’s scowling at me, as if I’ve done anything wrong. And then I notice that he’s laying on a black bed with his shirt off, a mess of black hair poking onto the side of the screen from a pillow next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… sorry, am I interrupting?”</p><p> </p><p>He rolls his eyes (it’s an hourly thing for him), and says, “I don’t think you actually are that sorry about it. What’s up? Are you like… dying or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“What no- I’m fine, everything’s fine. I had a… fashion question?”</p><p> </p><p>“God finally. So first step is to get some jeans that actually fit-”</p><p> </p><p>“Blue be nice!” Nico says, whisper yelling from Blue’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“What! Sebastian does not have one pair of pants that fit him correctly!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that doesn’t mean you have to point it out!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, sitting right here,” I say, already regretting calling Blue. “Look, I just didn’t know what to wear to my date with Everest. We’re going on a picnic and a drive, but I don’t really know what you’re supposed to wear for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just wear shorts and a t-shirt Seb, Everest’s gonna want to take it off right away anyways,” Blue says with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Nico punches his side. “That’s my sister!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ughhh. Sorry. Seb, don’t overthink it. Wear those black skinny jeans she made you get and your letterman to give her in case she gets cold. Also, just because I’m bisexual doesn’t mean I am the expert in fashion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Yeah dude totally. You just- nevermind.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, what were you going to say Sebastian?” Blue says with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s be real here Blue, if Everest were to post a picture of them at this picnic and you didn’t approve of his outfit you would have roasted him like a ham on Christmas,” Nico says from off camera.</p><p> </p><p>Blue rolls his eyes (again) and nudges Nico away from him. “Yeah, yeah whatever. Don’t stress yourself out Sebastian. You guys have been dating for, what six months now? This date isn’t a big deal. Just make sure she’s okay from that hunt yesterday and that she eats enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, I will. Thanks Blue. I’ll let you get back to whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>He gives a little wave and then hangs up on me.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I’ve found that the scariest part of going on dates with Everest Jackson is waiting at the door after you’ve rang the doorbell. As I see it, there are four possibilities.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Possibility A :</em> </b> <em> Lydia opens the door. She grins and looks at the bouquet of flowers you’re holding. She’ll wave her hand over the flowers, and with whatever demigod magic she got from Hecate the flowers will suddenly look a million times better than when you bought them at the store. Then she’ll wish you luck on your date and yell for Everest to come down the stairs. (This option is usually the best case scenario.) </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Possibility B :</em> </b> <em> Nico opens the door and the flowers in your hands immediately wilt. He’ll look at them and apologize like a million times, before shadow traveling all over the house to try and find Everest. This process sometimes ends up with him almost passed out, leaning against the door depending on how long it takes him to find Everest. Then he’ll give some big brother speech, even though he’s several months younger than us, and it’s just awkward for everyone. </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Possibility C :</em> </b> <em> If Everest opens the door, it’s usually because she’s avoiding one or both of her parents. She’ll open it with a tight lipped smile, take the flowers out of your hands, push her way out of the house and slam the door behind her. Pros of this option : usually involves a hot, messy hook up once she gets in the car. Cons of this option : her parents will blame this “deviant behavior” on you. </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Possibility D :</em> </b> <em> Percy opens the door. (This one is my least favorite.) He opens the door and manages to smile at you. You feel calm, this is going great, this is all fine. Right? Wrong. He’ll ask you about a ton of questions about intentions and plans, and you’ll end up standing in the doorway for about ten minutes before Everest even knows you’re there. And then as you’re about to leave, he’ll threaten you. One of those, “if you hurt my daughter, I’ll hurt you things.” Except it’s scarier than any other girl’s dad, because this one’s fought actual Gods. And won. </em></p><p> </p><p>Today, it’s Everest who opens the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey baby, is everything okay?” I smile at her, and hand her the bouquet of daisies. Her dress is a shiny -- silk maybe -- pale blue, and it’s laying over a white turtleneck. She’s wearing her favorite pair of Doc Martin’s with these cute, white frilly socks peeking out over the top, that make me think of when we were little and would sing in the Christmas program at school. Everest’s voice is mesmerising. Always has been. I wonder if she would sing for me if I asked. </p><p> </p><p>It takes a lot of work to tune back in so I can actually hear her answer to my question.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. Just hungry and ready to go.” She says it fast, like the words are racing out of her mouth. And I would believe her … except she’s playing with the hair clip holding her hair out of her face in that way she does when she’s trying to get away with something.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure Ev?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes Sebby it’s fine. Just-” She glances behind her. “Well, technically I think I’m supposed to be grounded, but we already planned this date and it’s not even a big deal, I mean my parents aren’t even supposed to be home until like midnight because they had to deal with a potential demigod kid in Nebraska and…” She trails off, finally taking a breath. “Look, I just want to get out of the house, and I was really excited about this date.”</p><p> </p><p>She looks up at me with her biggest, puppy dog, pout face and I already know my answer to all of her questions. My answer is always yes to Everest Grace Jackson.</p><p> </p><p>I laugh a little under my breath, taking her hand and pulling her close to me. I smile down at her, rubbing my thumb along her chin. “Everest Grace, I would be honored to perform this jail break with you.”</p><p> </p><p>She snorts and leans up, kissing my lips. “Thank you. Okay come on, let’s get going before Nico decides to rat me out.” She pulls me out of the doorway, gently closing the door behind her, and we head over to my truck.</p><p> </p><p>She climbs into the passenger seat, trying to peek underneath the blanket in the backseat. I gently slap her hand away.</p><p> </p><p>“Everest! Don’t ruin the surprise!” </p><p> </p><p>She groans but turns back around, connecting her phone to the aux cord. Even if we don’t agree on music usually, Queen is one of those universal bands that everyone agrees on. So with my girlfriend leaning against me, humming the melody to “Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy,” I feel at peace for the first time all week.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Her dress is almost the same color as the sky behind her. We set out all of the food around the black blanket, and she lights the candles with a wave of her hand. We laugh and talk and eat, and she is everything. Her face is glowing in the golden light of the setting sun. I can’t think of anything else but her. And when we’re done eating, and sipping from the bottle of tequila I stole from the kitchen cabinet, we’re looking at each other from opposite sides of the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>I push the picnic basket to the side of the blanket and start to creep across the blanket towards her. I lean over her and ask, “Do you want to?”</p><p> </p><p>She leans towards me and kisses me, grabbing my hands and pulling me over her. </p><p> </p><p>“Always Sebby.”</p><p> </p><p>I bite the corner of my lip and lean down over her. Our legs tangled together. I look at her eyes, brush a piece of her dark hair behind her ear, and gently kiss her. Her lips are cool, and as she sucks on my lower lip, I let out a small noise. I can feel her smile against my lips, then bite down on my lip, pulling it between her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands are up my shirt. Fingers graze my stomach. Pull on my waistband. I throw off my letterman without taking my lips off of hers. I put a hand underneath her shirt, run it up her side. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Sebby, could you uh… leave my top on. Sorry, I’m cold.”</p><p> </p><p>I nod at her, then lean down and kiss her. I push her dress up and leave kisses up her thigh. “I’ll just have to warm you up then.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A BOY OF SHADOWS</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was easy enough to climb up the oak tree in the backyard of the Jacksons’ house. It felt like second nature. They had left the window open, and through the parted curtain they were visible, sitting in the bed. The boy with black hair was asleep in the lap of the taller boy. Blue.</p><p> </p><p>Blue was staring at Nico’s head in his lap. Biting his lip. Fighting to keep his eyes open, even though he was obviously tired. He had dark circles under his eyes. He’s been fighting it for weeks.</p><p> </p><p>They had decided it was time for Blue to stop fighting.</p><p> </p><p>And now I have to make sure that he does just that.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so ... yeah. there she is. pink promise there will be a nico point of view next chapter, i just could not fit it in this chapter without it being a dumb filler section, so i decided to give you that little extra fun sneak peek.</p><p>... i would recommend keeping that "all for us" by zendaya and labrinth in your head for the future. she's an important little number ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>